The Love Perfection Of Claire And Quil
by shell hell
Summary: LaPush is about to discover that shape shifters aren’t the only ones with MAGIC in them. The Perfect Love Story between Claire And Quil. Mighty Lemons to COME SOON. First EVER FANFIC!
1. La Push Baby

_**First FANFIC EVER! Please Review!**_ Tell me the Likes and DISLIKES!

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE Characters And SO FORTH**_ ! This is ALL BASE OFF OF the wonderful and talented _**Stephanie Meyer**_. I Am _**ONLY**_ Letting My Imagination run WILD!

_**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**_

SHELL HELL

********************************************************************************************************

" Isnt La Push JUST Amazing ! Just look at this scenery! Oh Noah can we PLEASE move out of the city and into La Pash". Mommy said to daddy as she stared out her window in gazed

"Oh Lily, I don't know what about work and all of our friends?" daddy said in a very soft and caring voice. My mother quickly turned around to face daddy. Face to face.

"Oh Noah, we'll make friends here and who said we can't commute?" my mother said ever so sweetly. She knew exactly what she was doing, daddy could never say no to my mommy. Whatever she asked, she got.

" We'll talk about it more when we leave Emily's house, does that sound ok?" my father said. My mother battered her long and beautiful eyelashes and kissed daddy on the right side of his cheek and whispered, "Si". Daddy seemed like he had just been kissed by an angel. Mommy was too beautiful; she didn't at all look Native American. She told me she never had a daddy only a mommy. After kissing daddy I remember mommy turning around in her seat and asked me with a simile

" Baby? Do you like La Push too?"

I remember particularly yelling at her and jumping up and down from my child's seat , "yes yes yes yes yes, beautiful, beautiful like mommy! YAY!". Mommy and I just giggled and then reached out to take my hand and held it there till we arrived.

As daddy was turning our car, we arrived at a little yellow house with beautiful flower pots outside of each window. The house was face towards the forest of La Push, I remember believing that auntie Emily had to have owned the ENTIRE FOREST.

"We're here!" mommy and daddy both sang. As we were getting ready to exist the car w a woman came running outside to greet us.

"Oh you've all made it! I finally get to see my little niece"

I remember still being in my car seat and looking at my auntie. Mommy told me before we left that Emily was my auntie. As I watched mommy and Emily exchanged hugs and kisses

and daddy un-tieing me from the back seat. I remember seeing the scars on Auntie Emily's face and I remember I started to feel so sad that I began to cry. Who would be such a

monster and do this to my auntie! All of a sudden mommy and Emily rushed over to my side while papa tried to comfort me.

" Claire sweetie whats wrong, please tell mommy" mommy looked like she too was going to cry. It was rare of me to cry and when I did mommy and daddy were always frighten. I

remember Auntie Emily turning red and sliding her hair down to the side where the scars were. While looking down at her little feet she spoke softly

" o lily please forgive, I think….. no I know it's me"

As mommy held me close to her chest, auntie Emily began to walk way. I reached out to auntie Emily and said, "No! Auntie! No!" She looked at me in shock, not knowing if it was a

good thing that I called and reached out to her. I struggled from mommy's chest so that Auntie Emily could hold me. Mommy at first did not let go of me but then she did

" Emily, I think Claire would like you to hold her"

"yes yes yes" I said. By now the tears were by my cheecks and have stopped, or so I thought

Auntie Emily held out her arms as entrance as I left mommy's arms. I remember looking into auntie's face and thinking that she too was too beautiful like mommy. I remember lifting up

my little hands to touch her face but hesitated because I though it would be rude. Never breaking eye contact, Auntie Emily held my hand and placed it beside the side where her

scares where. I ran my pointer figure through each scare. Each scare had its own destination; each line was too red and too thick. And then the tears began just as I began to talk to

auntie for the first time in my life.

"Auntie, why? (snuff snuff snuff) I love you" and with those final 3 words I wrapped my arms around her neck and began to cry.

"Sweetie, Auntie Emily is fine, promise"

I looked up from the nook of her neck and asked with tears in my eyes

"No hurt no moe, promise auntie Emily? Promise?"

"Yes Claire, I promise. Would you like a cookie? I baked some just for you."

I didn't smile and hug Emily back with joy because of the cookies, ok so maybe it was, but because she smiled and promised me that she wasn't hurt no more.

Auntie and I made our way back to the house while mommy and daddy held each other. I don't really remember what they were saying, seeing as Emily and I were the first to enter the house, but I think it was along the lines of

" am so proud Noah"

" I know baby, so am I"  
I remember auntie Emily handing me the biggest cookie I'd ever had in my life!

"This one I made especially for you" she said as she placed the big cookie in my hand while stilling holding tight onto me. Being the little piggy that I am, I spoke with my mouth full

" Yum Aunie, ese ookie gud"

"Why thank you Claire"

Auntie sat right next to mommy and daddy while I ate my cookie in her lap.

" Emily, so where is this infamous Sam your always talking about. Am beginning to believe that he's some made up character since I don't see him anywhere" Just as mommy finished her sentence a very tall walked in.

" Oh am not made up, here I am. If anything it's my Emily whose made up she's too beautiful and too kind to be human, she's a goddess, my goddess" I remember looking up to see

the man approaching auntie with every word he spoke. And as he spoke, auntie began to stand up but the man gestured for her to remain sited. The unspoken connection my auntie

and this man had was indescribable. I remember it was the way mommy and daddy were. Together, an item too inseparable. The man took Emily's face with both of his big hands and

began to kiss each of her scares till he finally arrived at her lips. How could I forget I was still in auntie's arms! Ewwww. I think for a moment there the man forgot that everything in the world existed except for my auntie because when he looked down at me, he crouched down.

" Hello, pardon my rudeness, my name is Sam. Am your Auntie Emily's fiancée. You must be Claire" I looked at him in awe but not before looking at auntie. She nodded at me as if

telling me he was telling the truth. And with that I turned back to Sam and nodded my head as well. Next Sam stood up and went over to greet mommy and daddy. As all 4 adults took

a seat in the small kitchen and began to talk. My eye lids began to get heavy and heavier to keep open. I remember snuggling closer into auntie's chest and my final words being, "Emily". And then everything went pitch black.


	2. Pulling Away

PLEASE Continue TO REVIEW! If not I will stop this series. I will understand that not all fanfic members are meant to write. Maybe am only meant to read :( . I really hope not.

PLEASE REVIEW

I DO NOT OWN ANYTING. S.M OWNS ALL!

********************************************************************************************************

The next day I woke up to a cloudy morning. I rubbed my eyes and made my way to the kitchen. I searched for my mommy and found her with daddy along with auntie and Sam at the small table.

"Mommy!" I said as I ran and jumped onto her lap

"Claire! Oh honey how did you sleep last night?

"Gud gud. Mommy?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"ummmmmmm" I remember being so embarrassed that I talked through mommy's sweater.

" Am sorry Clarie I couldn't hear you. Can you please tell mommy again?"

"mommy……..me hungry"

Everyone began to laugh except for auntie whom rush to the kitchen and back to my side and handed me a plate of pancakes with eggs and beacon

" Lily! Why didn't you tell me! We should have awaken her up. Oh Claire is this enough? is this ok? You tell Auntie Emily what she can make for you"

Too late. By the time she was finished with her sentence I was already through my first cake and some eggs now I was aiming for the beacon. Yummmmmmm. Everything was so

delicious; I didn't even know where to begin. Everyone looked at me in awe, knowing to well that I was beyond the ok with auntie's breakfast.

"Aun…tie…. Thz…. Gud…. " I said with my mouth full of eggs and beacon

"Claire remember what I told" my mother said as she gently laid her head on top of mines

"orrie mommy but it GUD"

Everyone began to laugh

As I ate my breakfast everyone began to plan what was to happen for the next two days due to our visit to La Push. Emily took out a planner, color pens and pieces of color post-its to

organize the next two days. Down to the interval of how long we should eat. As mommy, auntie and I sat in the kitchen, daddy and Sam excused themselves to watch tv in the living

room. In the end we had planed to see all the scenery that La Push had to offer. From its high rocky mountains to the sand of the beaches, my family and were going to experiences it first hand.

Mommy pulled my long and thick wavy hair to the side. I loved when mommy did my hair, no hair was ever out of place. And today she decided that I should wear my new pair of black

and white light flight puma shoe, along with my comfy light wash jeans and my new feusha jacket that had nice fur along its hoody. I looked so pretty but never as close to mommy.

Everywhere my family and I went people would always stare as us but in a nice way. Always smiling and asking mommy if they could take photos of me or of my entire family. Daddy

would always said no, politely. I never really understood what they meant that I looked "beautifully exotic" or "racially ambiguous".

I sat waiting, in the bed that I woke up in, for mommy and daddy to get ready. When they came I sat very still. They were so young my parents and so beautiful both of them. I ran

with my arms open and giggling, at the same time, to my parents. They both reached down to take hold of me. My father picked me up and pecked my on the cheeks while mommy

pecked my other cheek and warped her arm around my father. My father held on to both mommy and I.

" I am the luckiest man in the world. I have the TWO most exquisite ladies in my arms"

Mommy and I just giggle. As we began to exist the room, I heard new voices in the living room.

" Jacob, you need to relax this instances. Emily and I have guest, please" I recognized that voice it was Sam but he sounded mad.

" Yea Jake, just relax you knew she was gona return back to him, she always does man"

" NO. AM NOT giving up. I know she loves me more then that LEECH. AM NOT GIVING UP"

"Quil, talk to him ait. And take it outside I don't want their little girl hearing this"

" What the hell is Quil….. Whatever were out, right Quil"

As soon as the man said his name my family and I appeared.

"Quil? Quil man whats going......... "

As I left mommies eyes, I turned to see a man whose smile beamed so much, it could light up the entire world. The smile placed upon this man's face was one of beauty. Shiny pure

white teeth contrast against his russet skin complexion, was enough to make the bitterest man on earth smile back. The expression this man had I would never forget. The way he

stood as if any moment he was about to collapse. I didn't think it was possible to see him anymore blissful but boy was I wrong. I could'nt help but giggle and stare at the enormous

russet color man. Everything happened so fast because the next thing I knew he was walking towards me, not mommy nor daddy, but me. I struggled to meet him half way, I wanted

to meet this beautiful russet colored man.

"NO! QUIL! STOP!"

"What the HELL IS GOING ON"

" NOAH! My BABY! EMILY WHAT IS"

As mommy and daddy began to walk backwards the man seem as if he was suddenly Stabbed and began to walk even faster towards my family. Never leaving eye contact with me, he

began to mouth his first word until Sam and another tall and colored man grabbed him by the arms and began to pull him away. As they did I began to shed tears and so did the man

as Sam and the other pulled him away from me and my family.


	3. Explanation

Hopefully if you guys continue to REVIEW. I will continue to write this series, how I originally intended it to be. Multiple POVS!

This Chapter is from Lily's POV! Personally I love multiple POV, but that's just me. I know my sister hates it. PLEASE REVIEW!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! S.M OWNS ALL!

**Lily's POV ******************************************************************************************************

I didn't even what to imagine just how much more my Claire could get anymore beautiful. She was already too beautiful for her only good, it frightens me that one day. No LILY STOP IT! That day has not come but when it does will she……?. If the Legends are true about our women and …. LILY STOP! I remember taking in a deep breath and regained strengthen to come back to life. I had to get dressed quickly we had an entire day ahead of us; there was no time to waste! I quickly peaked my baby on the cheek and ran to the bathroom to get dress. As I came out Noah was sitting next to our only daughter and as always making her laugh. I leaned against the bathroom's entrance and stared at the two most important element in my life. My Noah and My Claire. As if on key they both turned around to look at me but it was my Noah who made it to my side first. After a moment of staring into each eyes, we turned to look at Claire. As always our little Claire was trying to figure out the unspoken connection mommy and daddy always had. And as always she gave us a smile that could make even the devil a saint and ran over to hug us. We all left the room as an item laughing and smiling until we heard voices from the living room. These were new voices. Everything just happened so quick. One moment the three of us are entering the living and then the next thing you know this mammoth of a man comes walking towards my daughter, to grab her out of her father's hands!

No! Natural I did what every mother's instics tells her to do I began to back Noah and Claire away. Something was definitely wrong. WHY the hell wasn't Emily doing anything!

"NOAH! My BABY! EMILY WHAT IS! "

Is this some kind of sick joke? OMG it's a trap! OMG OMG

I pushed Noah to go back to the room as Sam and the other man began to take away that that beast of man outside.

"Emily what , what the hell just happen? Was he trying to kidnap our daughter, Emily… you just stood there! ?"

Emily at that moment came over to my side, held me in her arms and began to settle me down on the couch. I struggled away from her. " STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR AND STOP TRYING TO COMFORT ME" I though to myself.

" no no no lily its NOTHING LIKE THAT! Please forgive me I..I…I…. I should have told you the truth. Please hear us out! Please?"

Emily was stroking my hair. What the hell, No!

" Emily the truth? OMG no were leaving am sorry"

" No please Lily WAIT it will literally KILL QUIL PLEASE"

I stood up from the coach only to find Sam standing right besides Emily. They were holding hands and being clam? What the fuck was this? OMG my baby! Claire. I ran to the room where Noah and Claire were only to find my baby crying and Noah with a confuse look on his face. Claire laid on top of the bed while Noah was stroking he hair softly. I laid my entire side to her's and began to shed tears as well.

"Lily. Claire wanted to meet the young man. She said that he was crying when we pulled her away from him"

"NOAH! Are YOU! N!"

But I was cut off by Noah's soft hand

"Baby please she's sleeping. She cried herself to sleep."

Just than Emily and Sam walked into the room

" Li.." I cut her off by holding one fingure up

" No. please we'll just leave now. Am sorry."

Just then we heard a wolf howl's. It was one that would hunt me for the rest of my life because it howled as if it was just shot or worse as if it was getting killed by some other creature.

"Noah we're LEAVING NOW!"

" No! Lily please this all has an explanation please let me explain"

" Explain? just exactly is there to "EXPLAIN" EMILY?! That some….. some pervert almost tried to kidnap my daughter and now there are wolfs wondering outside YOUR BACKYARD! WHAT THE …….. FUK! You told me this was a safe reservation Emily. How could you lie to your own cousin?"

I was in tears and Noah was by my side in a flash

"Please Noah, Lily, not in front of Claire. Please lets talk in the kitchen or in the living room" Sam suggested. YEA RIGHT! WERE OUT NOW!

"Lily" Emily said groggily from the tears that were streaming down her face

Just as I was getting ready to protest one last time Noah stopped me by turning me around to face him

"Lily. Please let's listen to what Emily and Sam have to say. What the man did may have been out of line but you heard what I said, what Claire told me. She wasn't scared she was sad that she couldn't met the young man"

" Am sorry…. What?!"

"Lily, Claire was trying to struggle free from me so that she could go and hug the man"

" AND you were about to let HER!". How could you let HER Noah how COULD YOU do this ! I couldn't believe that own husband was turning against me!

"Lily your not listening, please. When has Claire ever left our side to go and hug some stranger? Didn't you see or hear her? She was giggling and reached out to him as if… as if ….

" She already knew him?" This time Noah and I turned around to face Sam

" Yes" Noah said

" That's what imprinting does"

"Excuses me?" Noah and I said in verse

" Lets go into the kitchen and discusses what has happen"

****************************************************************************************************

Three and half hours and 8 cups of coffees later

" Lily Lily Lily, baby please say something, anything". I couldn't move let along speak. How could this be possible? Her soul mate? I don't understand, what was the purpose of this is so call imprinting!

"Lily I would just like to say once more that Quil Ateara, is NOT WHATSOEVER in any MANNER attracted to Claire IN ANY Romantic WAY. He becomes whatever Claire wants him to be. He will be the brother .or even sister for that matter, which she never had. He will be her best friend in which she can always depend and relieve on. AND ONLY, IF ONLY, Claire decides for Quil to be something more than just friends. He can."

" I GET IT, THANK YOU SAM". I not only cut him off but I snapped at him

" Lily. I still get the feeling that you're still not ….OK…. with this. This is nothing new to our people. Its continues to occur even after hundreds of years later" he spoke very quietly while staring at the table

" OK? OK! How the HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO BE OK WHEN….. " just as I was about to finish my insult NOAH interrupted me, AGAIN!

" LILY! PLEASE! JUST…… stop. Baby don't you see?, Quill will be Perfect for our daughter. He'll be able to protect her like no other man, or human for that matter, can at ALL. Don't you understand baby. His mission in life will be to make her happy and protect her. Haven't we always told each, how much we wished for Claire to have what WE HAVE. Childhood sweethearts from the moment we laid eyes on each other?. We were each other first's and last. Don't you tell me everyday how you hope, wish and pray that Claire can have her Noah?. Well baby now she does, it's. … .. . ."

DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! SAY HIS NAME NOAH!"

Noah took a firm hold of my face with both of his hands

" Lily tell them. Tell them why your REALLY SCARED! They have the right to KNOW."

" Noah! NO HOW COULD YOU!" I began to cry

" Tell us? Tell us what Lily?"

I couldn't. I was to numb to move let along speak another word. I began to sob in Noah's sweater and he began to explain the possibilities of our newly discovery.

" Claire. We think……… We think she might have "


	4. Perfection

I remember waking up to the sound of a roaring engine.

"No" I though

"What about the tall russet color man who I saw crying! I wanted to meet him and tell not to cry! NO, Please DONT!"

As fast as I woke up I began to cry. In a heartbeat mommy was at my side. Comforting me and running her figures through me hair

" But…… (Snuff, Snuff, Snuff) Why mommy. Why couldn't not stay. I …. I.. I want to. Please. Goooooooo. Bac"

Mommy just looked at me for a moment and began to cry. At that moment daddy pull over to the side of road and turned around to face me and mommy.

" Baby, don't worry we'll go back soon enough. We just had an emergency back at home. Don't cry baby. We'll go back as soon as we can, I promise"

"(Snuff, Snuff,Snuff) You promise papa, you promise me?"

"Of course baby. Mommy and I would NEVER LIE to you. NEVER."

At that moment papa took me into his arm and hugged me very tightly. I turned around only to see mommy with her eyes closed, head in her hands and tears dripping down her beautiful face.

Our ride back home was too quite. Never has my family ever been quite. Mommy kept wanting to say something but ever time her mouth began to form the first word. Daddy would quickly turn to look at her and say "Lily please. Not right now, please". Mommy wouldn't say anything after that. I stared out the windows and saw all the trees begin to disappear. The sun began to set and soon enough darkness fell. I must have already been fast asleep because I kept seeing this brown flashes moving along the trees. I knew then that I was dreaming already.

**Lily's POV**

"Babe before you begin please remember that Claire is sound asleep. Lets not argue too loudly, please"

I sat on couch just thinking about what Noah and I were going to do now. Great we just found the best and affordable home school educator for Claire in Settle. And now, now I didn't even know what we were suppose to do! Not to mention that our apartment was in the best part of town, complete privacy. We could have raised Claire, without anyone getting their feeling hurts until it was time for her to venture out into the real world on her own.

" Noah. What are we suppose to do now? You heard Sam, Kiwi would "die" if he doesn't see our Claire. What a lie that totally is! Noah you must see it, You're a MAN! FOR CRIST Sake. He's NOT Serious! He just attracted to Claire like everyone else is! He's just like all of those FUCKING agents and mangers who want to get their greedy hands ON MY DAUGHTER! WELL FUCK THAT. IF I DIDN'T let those pigs have her, what makes KIWI think AM GOING TO LET HIM HAVE HER. HUMP!

Noah closed Clarie's door and began to walk towards me. God after 26 years he still had it! The fucking sexiest man I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENITRE LIFE. If it were not for this Kiwi situation. I would be riding him like there was NO Tomorrow. God he was getting me so, NO LILY focus! Now is not the time!

Noah sat next to me, looked straight at me, took hold of both of my hands and began to speak.

" Baby he's name is Quil A. And yes I am a man and I DO SEE the way he looks at her. He's genuine; he means no harm to OUR DAUGHTER. You seemed to forget that it took TWO, not ONE to create the most beautiful Native American creature. Lily I believe Sam. Didn't you see what we did to Quil, we made him cry because we took Claire away from him. Lily he's in pain right now both physically and mentally. Now am just going to go out of the LOOP here but I do think that women like men would be in the exact same pain if we took what they loved away from them. I know that if any one, man or woman, were to take you away from me. I would die, literally.

" Noah, am just afraid OK. With everything that we've just discovered about Claire. What if Kiw.. QUIL gets out of line and does something that not only would HE REGERT but WE would as well because WE LET HIM INTO our lives. Noah do you want to now the real reason why I just wanted to leave, its because I don't want to involve anymore people to the so call "problem" other than OUR FAMILY, the three of us.

"Lily, it wil"

" Noah I know it will be FINE because Claire will have US. But do we really want to put a WHOLE other Community in… in… pain? Noah and I just had to laugh because LaPush would never be in pain, physically and mentally. Wait!, yes they would, god it was just so complicated to example the possibility and outcome that Claire will or might have.

" Lily. Do you want to know the real reason why AM SO. SO."

" So Happy?"

" Well that and Relieved"

I had to stand on my feet, what the fuck there was nothing to be happy or relieved about!

" Lily don't you understand what this means to the so call "problem". For ONE, Claire will grow up having a NORMAL LIFE! Attend public school and live in an active community! Not in some isolated fancy apartment and NOT BE HOMED SCHOOLED!. Two, she will never have to search; she will know when the time comes that QUIL is THE ONE! Not to mention baby that QUIL Ateara is A WOLF! He would physically be able to protect her like no other man will or can, It's impossible for every other man EXCEPT HIM!. Lily, baby, he's devoted to our daughter we never have to ever worry for as long as we live. Baby they are both………"

" Perfect" we said in verse. OMG IT JUST CLICKED

" Noah their PERFECT! OMG why didn't I see and understand this before!

Noah and I both jumped form our seats and began to jump up and down with pure excitement

" NOAH! Why didn't you make me realize this BEFORE!! ! OMG PERFECT ! PERFECT

" Baby do you see and understand now, nothing can go wrong!"

As soon as we jumped I stopped and began to cry

" Yea so perfect that she will decide that she doesn't need him like she doesn't need any other man. Because she has herself."

" Baby! NO! We have to think Positive! Please! Look at us baby. Love at first sight remember baby. You wanted me just as bad as I wanted you!"

Noah began to care my face with sweet kisses. The perfection that ran in my genes had always leaded the women to disregard man, completely. No man ever caught their attention, let along their love. They lived only to kill themselves in the end.

" Noah" I began to cry. The tears came running down my face like waterfalls

"Noah (snuff, snuff, snuff) why do you think it's so rare for our women, my kind to even exist because were not suppose to! Women like me go against nature; we can never find true love. BUT I DID and so did the few others before me!

Noah began to kiss me eagerly. I stopped him

" Noah I don't want Claire to live a life of isolation. I want her to find LOVE! Just how I found it with you! But its not up to us, its up to her. We cant make her fall in love, she has to discover it's beauty on her own. I will NOT bury my child, MY CHILD will bury ME!"

Noah and I held each other for god only knows how long

" We can only do and try so much NOAH. But I know this is what I want us to do."

" OF COURSE Lily anything for our daughter and her happiness "

" Of course we would have to work day in and night out, to afford our immortality. Am sorry papi but that's what happens when you knock up the rarest creature on this earth" I said ever so sweetly

Noah's eyes look like they were about to exploded out of his socket. He was inches from closing the gap between our face. He began to speak

"Why are you apologizing" He took my right hand and kissed it while he placed his other hand on the left side of my face. My face entered into his left hand as he began to speak.

"Do you know what an Honor it is to be your husband let along the father of the most beautiful daughter this planet has ever seen? Lily I can't…….. "

I cut him off with a kiss on his soft lips. Noah Smith, the man who rescued me from my curse of perfection

"Baby don't you EVEN DARE! You saved me remember? Now…." I said ever so seductive while liking my lips

"Take those pants off so that I can begin my all morning riding papi"


	5. Moving To LA PUSH BABY!

Please Continue to Review! I was so HAPPY and HONOR to receive a review and a story alter subscription! THANK YOU! You have no idea how much this means to me! You've MADE MY DAY! Therefore this Chapter is FOR:

_**Catspiano101 AND leydyan22.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! S.M OWNS ALL!**_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

" Momma, Papa, REALLY!" I still couldn't believe it. I had to hear it again. So I was two, give me a break I didn't understand what was going on.

"Really sweetie! You remember what papi told you yesterday in the car?" momma said to me, papa spoke next

"That mommy and I would NEVER lie to you"

"You promise, you promise!. OOOooooooOO Auntie Emily and Uncle Sam foe always! YAY" I could help but jump up and down. I think I even did a little dance because momma and papa both laugh and picked me up at the same time and kissed me at the same time, as well. We were moving to LAPUSH!

*************************************************************** Many hours of Packing Later***********************************************************

" Remember what I told you Claire." Mommy turned around to face me. She looked serious.

"You have to be on YOUR BEST Behavior with EVERYONE. No talking with your mouth full of food or running off into the forest. Promise ? "

"Si si momma. I no! I be gud K?" Mommy couldn't help but smile. Just like she had her way with papa. I had my way with momma, she could never be mad with me

" Claire. Am serious no running off into the forest or ANYWHERE WITHOUT an adult that daddy or I KNOW. Remember no talking to Strangers!". By this point mommy looked very sad. So I did what I could to cheer her up. I reached out to her and began to open and close my little hand repeatedly.

"Mommy mommy I wan hug" Mommy unbuckled her seat belt and moved to the back with me. While mommy was moving daddy gently patted her bottom

" HEY, I felt that babe" mommy said giggling. I giggled as well

" You were suppose to" papa said sweetly to momma

" Mommy?"

" Yes Claire? " Momma was out of breathe from her laughter with papa

" Wil big mann b dere 2! I say hi 2"

Mommy immediately stopped laughing

" Ummmmmmmmm, noah?" she whispered my daddy's name

" Yes Claire he will be there"

" OOOOOOOoooo! Me say HI TO HIM! YAY"

Mommy looked very puzzled. I didn't understand why it went so quite, AGAIN!

" y we no talk mommy and daddy! Wut bad?"

My parents didn't say a single word they just kept looking at each other through the rear mirror of the car. It was papa who spoke first.

" Claire just be yourself. Everyone will love you."

" Yes, sweetie. Just be YOU! And theres nothing wrong pumpkin. Daddy and I are just a little nervous. Yea nervous that's it"

I didn't understand what my parents ment. Be yourself?, everyone will love you? COME ON GIVE ME A BREAK! I WAS TWO OK. I just agreed with everything my parents told me because that's what kids are suppose to do. So not knowing what the meant I said

" YES YES YES! YAY!"

Just like the first time, getting to La Push took a VERY LONG time. I remember falling asleep and waking up every other minute. The beautiful scenery along with the smooth motion of

the car kept making me sleepy. La Push was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. So much life and space, I didn't even imagine the possibility of how my life would turn out to be.

And let me tell, its turning out to be perfect. OK! BACK to when I was TWO.

I remember arriving to same yellow house but this time it was dark and I was already beginning to shut me eyes. By the time my father stoped the car and placed my face on his

shoulder I was well fasted asleep because I kept hearing these voices but saw nothing.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Lily's POV**

I turned around to tell Claire that we had just arrived but I only found an angel fast asleep. I didn't call Emily. Noah hated the idea but I had my reasons, I wanted to see how my

cousin would react if we just happen to show up one random night. Noah and I had to move quickly. We wanted for Claire to live the most normal and healthiest life possible. This

meant of course playing and becoming friend with other 2 years and us becoming well adjusted to La Push's community. The sooner the better, I thought. Now was the moment of truth.

As we were turning into Emily's drive way, for the second time, I saw Sam poke his hand out through the curtains. We quickly pulled back and disappeared while Noah was shutting off the car

" Li, I still think we should have….." Before Noah could had even finished his sentence, we were cut off by Emily.

" LILY, NOAH! OMG!" Emily was at the door practically jumping with excitement

" Emily am so SORRY, I should have NEVER" Too late I was already in tears and in a tight bear hug. Emily was crying as well.

" NO LILY AM.."

" NO EMILY I SHOULD"

My cousin and I went on like this for hours. How did I know? Because by the time we let go of one another. We were surrounded by a gang of beautiful men and one woman.

"Emily" I whispered. She looked at me, then at the group and then back at me. This time Noah was at my side in a Flash.

" Lily and Noah. I would love for you to meet the Uleys, Ateara, and Clearwaters. They are La Push's Protectors. They are… "

" The Werewolves" Noah and I whisper verse.

" Um, YES. They are our werewolves" emily said ever so shyly.

I wanted to lessen the tension in the air so I said a causal joke

" How can we forget" Everyone laughed, thank god. They all looked identical, well the males at least. Tall, at least 6'5 feet each. Muscular, build to perform in body builder competitions.

Their skin complexion was unique on the outside it seemed so smooth and silky. And it's color was a perfect natural tan. They were all beautiful. They all wore the exact same uniform.

A plain white t-shirt that hugged their upper body nicey, cut off shorts that showed off their muscular and mile long legs. And their hair cut was cut short and tossed messily. Just how

any male modal would have it. And then there was the girl. She didn't look like a woman body builder but she was toned and lean, even better in my option. Her beautiful skily black

hair came up to her shoulder, she stood strong, acknowledging that she was no more nor no less than the men surrounding her. And it was her who spoke first

" Hi my name is Leah, Leah Clearwater. And these are my brothers, Seth biologically"

" Hello"

"Collin and Brady, the youngest'

" Hello" they said in verse

" Jared"

" Hello'

" Embry"

" Hello, good evening"

" And I believe you already know Sam, but what you may not know it that he is our Alpha, our leader"

" Lily, Noah. It's a pleasure to have your company this evening"

" And…" But she was cut off by the man who walked from the forest to our present

" And am QUIL Ateara. It's a pleasure and honor to met the parents of Claire Young" he held his left hand for a greet but I was left speechless and numb

" ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" was all I could form. Thankfully Noah was at my side. He gently moved my body so that he could face Quil. Noah was tall but not as tall as Quil. My

Noah stood with pride and strengthen and shook Quil's hand firmly

" Hello Quil Ateara. Am Noah Smith and this is My wife Lily Young Smith."


	6. Speechless Magic

**_PPL! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOMETHING! ANYTHING! Just give it to me the good, the baddd, the UGLY! LOL! _**

**_I DO NOT OWN AYTHING! THIS IS ALL S.M! _**

_**And if you guys are wondering. YES, i am writting from Beginning to END! I really want Clarie and Nessie to be the BEST OF AMIGAS! Am trying to make it work. BUT DAM IT, Nessie matures so freaking fast Mentally and Physically ! Uber HARD!**_

**_BUT MARK MY_** **WORDS. This STORY is ONE OF A KIND. Claire is NOT YOUR Typical kind of gal. She's really Special, she's Perfect.**

**_************************************************************************************************************************************_**

**_Lily POV_**

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm am sorry what was that you said?"

Everyone began to laugh except for me. I didn't want to believe that the legends Of LaPush were actually true. Emily and I have only heard of these legends seeing that we grew up in Makah reservation.

And then the night when Sam and Emily told Noah and I about the legends being true. I didn't want….. I didn't know what to believe anymore.

And NOW seeing these actual men and woman, there was no denying that the Legends of LA PUSH were in fact REAL!

"Lily?" I knew that I had zoned out of reality but now, it was time to come back to life and face the truth. "That's it lily" I told myself. "Slowly but surely, you can do this. There is nothing to

fear or hide anymore."

"Yea AM HERE!" I said too joyfully. I noticed it was my cousin Emily who smiled and hugged me immediately.

" OH! LI! Don't you worry or be afraid of ANYTHING! Were ALL HERE for one another WE ARE ALL FAMILY! Aren't we boys?

" Yes EMILY" The entire pack including Sam said in verse. Just as we were all about to head into Emily's little house, the wind blew in our direction. The brushes began to shake and it was

Leah who spoke.

" And that would be ………." Before she could finish, she was cut off by another beautiful russet color man. An exact replica of all the other men in the pack

" Jacob. Jacob Black." He said. Noah and I were just about to greet Jacob when it was Sam who step in front of us and began to shout

" Jacob you deliberately disobey my order"

" SAMMMMMMM! Bella just arrived and already she is hanging out with THAT Leech!

"Jacob I already told you! When I say its an urgent, its Urgent! "

" SAM"

" Enough! We have company. We will discuss about this later." He said to the young boy. They both just stared at each for an entire minute until it was Sam who walked away.

"Forgive our conversation Noah and Lily". Before Noah could even response I opened my mouth first.

" NO! Its our Fault! How rude, inconvenient and just plain random to come during the night without even a call"

All to soon every one started to protest.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_Claries' POV _**

" Mommy" I said goggliy. Where am I? I had to rub my eyes and sit up straight to get a clear view. I remember waking up in a room I have never seen in my life. Where was I?

"Mommy? Daddy?" I whispered this time. Just as I was about to shout, Mommy and daddy came rushing into the room

" O Baby, we didn't want to wake you up"

" Mommy and I wanted you to sleep for as LONG as you wanted, princess"

" Mommy, Daddy" I said as I held out my arms and began to open and close my little hands repeatedly. In an instant I was embraced and cuddle by both for my parents and once again I felt a familiar question leaving my mouth.

"Ezzz ngery" I spoke softly into mommy's and daddy's chest

" Am sorry baby what was that?" they both said at the same

" me hungry mommy, daddy" Just as mommy and daddy were about to response. My auntie Emily came busting in through the doors. WAIT! WHAT! AUNTIE!

" LILY you keep doing this to ME! How many times do I need to ask you, what time does my precious little niece wake up !" I remember jumping up out of parents embrace and running over to my auntie

" Ant! Ant! Ant! Ant! AnT" I ran over and hugged her leg

Emily pulled me up, hugged me, and kissed me all at the same time

" Oh Claire! Sam and I have missed you so much!" I remember just staying glued to her. After a while I looked up only to see my auntie looking back at me with a smile and watery eyes

" Ant! No cry. I cry too! "Auntie just hugged me once more and began to walk out of the room.

" Don't worry Claire I made sure to cook something extra special and only FOR YOU!"

I gasped "No fur mama o papa"

" NOPE" she emphasized the P. " Only for my little Claire"

" YAY!"

We walked into a kitchen only it didn't look like a kitchen at ALL! It looked like a breakfast buffet. The table was decorated with a beautiful bright and long yellow cloth and covering the

table were many colorful flowers. To say I was speechless was an understatement. Everything I loved about breakfast was served in enormous piles. Beacon, Pancakes, Hashbrowns. Eggs, Ham, and Fruits. And in each coner of the table there was a pitched of freshly squeezed Orange Juice.

" Where would you like to start Claire" auntie whispered into my ears

" CAKES!" I yelled excitedly

I didn't know were to start and soon as autie placed me on the floor I ran to the hot platter of pancakes. All to soon I heard my mommy and I stoped running.

" Claire, we have to wait for everyone to……." Mommy was cut off by auntie

" Nonescence baby, you go ahead and take as much as you want. I want you to be the FIRST TO EAT! Now go on and help yourself. And don't be SHY!

I looked at mommy and she just began to laugh and nod her head in the direction of the pancakes.

" EM, I hope it's not too …."

" NO NO NO! DON'T YOU DARE! I will not have this! NOW you and Noah go on and help your self AS WELL. Sam will be back soon with the rest of ……………..

" The pack?" mommy said laughing

" Yes with the pack" auntie reply back with the same humor. I didn't understand what was so funny?

" Claire! SMALL Pieces BABY! " WUT? O yea, I was stuffing my face with so much beacon and cakes that I didn't even notice. My aunite, mommy and daddy kept on talking about something

I didn't understand at all. I was sitting on a big chair with my legs hanging off the floor

'" Lily, Noah? Are you sure……

" EMILY! Of course we are. You cant even begin to imagine what an……… an ........................... god whats the word am looking.................. "

" Honor, baby?"

" YES! HONOR! this is to have a……………… a ........................................ a .............................

" Protector, baby?"

" YES! A Protector! Of LaPush to chose our BABY!

Why was mommy and daddy acting so strange and why did auntie look like she was about to cry? NO! NO CRY. I droped everything I had in my hands and ran to my auntie

" NO! NO! Ant! U Prmoise! NO CRY! I CRY TOO!

" No Claire these are tears of JOY! Am just so happy I thought I thought …… I .. .. . I……I."

" EM! How could you think the worst! Noah and I want to make this………….. this……..

" Magic, baby"

" YES! MAGIC! Work TO WORK between……….. you know who"

Anutie was hugging me so tightly that I couldn't breathed.

" A… An…..Ant….. Huug"

" O BABY! AM SORRY!"

" Tis o ok! LOVE YOUUUUU!" and with that I ran back to my plate

Next autie and mommy were hugging and crying together while daddy and I ate. And then I saw the front of the door open.

Everyone FROZE.

Everyone looked like a deer caught in the headlights of car. Speechless.

My uncle sam walked in and he wasn't alone.


	7. Qwil And Claire Best Of Friends

Sorry I haven't updated in a While! Summer Session at UC Davis just began last week! The BEST THING about summer session at UC DAVIS is that all Your "Professors" are Undergrad Students! 25 yr old Hotties teaching what THEY KNOW BEST! My Calculus teach OMG HELA F***ing FINE!

_**Please Review boys and gals! Its really important to hear YOUR GUY'S comments! **_

_**S.M OWES ALL! Nothing is INTENDED!**_

**Claire's POV**

Ok now I was really scared everyone just sat there with wide eyes. Any moment now and their eyes would fall out! I could literally feel the tension in the air. Why was I the only one

who felt………. I felt…….. so……. What's that word that mommy always uses?....... ……..relaxed……. yea that's how I felt! RELAXED. I knew that nothing would happen to me or my family. I

just couldn't understand why my parents or auntie didn't feel or at least LOOK the same way. Nothing BAD was about to happen, I knew that much. My uncle Sam walked in along with

other man behind him. Wait a minute, was it? , it was!. MOMMY DADDY PLEASE MOVE I CANT SEE ! Mommy and daddy came rushing to my chair and picked me up. It was daddy who was

holding me and it was mommy who was covering me. I looked to my right and saw that my auntie began to stand up very slowly. Everything and everyone was silent. Uncle Sam made his way to auntie's side and began to speak

" Noah, Lily, and Claire I would like for you to meet my brothers". As soon as Uncle stopped talking a man made his way quickly through him. It was the same man that I saw crying and the

SAME MAN I wanted to meet. He gently pushed my uncle with his enormous shoulders and stood right in front of me and my family. We were all silent. The man and I just looked at

each for a moment and already I began to feel a familiar reaction. I began to giggle and reach out to this mysterious beautiful color man. I wanted daddy to let go of me so that this

kind hearted looking man can hold me. I began to grunt and move from side to side to let daddy know that I wanted the man to hold me. Never breaking eye contact, the man began to

move forward. If I though he had the most beautiful smile before, I was wrong. This time he had a goofy smile which made it even that much harder to hold my giggles. He began to

giggle as well. I moved from side to side even harder and that's when daddy FINALLY began to move forward as well. Everyone gasped; mommy began to move with daddy too. Slowly we met the man halfway and once again everyone was silence. It was daddy who spoke.

"Quil Ateara this is our daughter………………….." instantly daddy was cut off by, what was his name? Kwi Kwi? The man looked liked I looked when auntie showed me the enormous pile of hot cakes. Excited and out of this world, he looked like a little kid on Christmas.

" YES! Cl-air-e" The way he said my name sounded beautiful. I was in complete awe and so was he. I remember feeling so annoyed!

" Daddy HE HOLD ME! ME! ME" As I reached my little hands out to hold onto him. Daddy began to move my little body into his embrace.

I didn't even give it a second though to whether or not I wanted Kwi Kwi to hold me. HE WAS GOING HOLD ME! I placed my arms around his neck and laid my head in the nook of his

shoulder blade. All of my annoyance turned into peacefulness in an instant. I was at peace and harmony in KWI KWI's embrace. I will never forget the smell that kwi kwi had at that exact moment.

It was a mixture of all my favorite scents in one perfect sniff. Quil smelled like a newly fresh grown forest with perfectly salted ocean water along with a hint of peppermint. Yummy. I

remember taking in another sniff only to feel a rumbling shake. I looked up from my nook and saw that kwi kwi was smiling and laughing? Instantly I turned red, he knew that I was sniffing him. I dug my face further into my favorite nook

" I orrie Kwi"

"Cl-air-e" he said

No Kwi Kwi please. Please its too embarrassing let me just hide for a moment, I thought.

" Cl-air-e" he said once more

I couldn't help but TO look up at him. I raised my head to meet the most perfect pair of golden brown eyes. KWI kwi had honey lemon light brown eyes. They were so …. So…. Indescribable.

Kwi Kwi looked down at me and spoke

" Clarie my name is Quil. Would you like to be my new BEST friend?"

As soon as he finished I dug my head back into my favorite nook. Everyone was silent for yet another moment. Finally I raised my head one more time and nodded

" YES! YES! YES! Kwi Kwi nd Claire Beest Frien"


	8. 3rd Grade

3rd Grade

4years later

"Claire! BABY!

" I know I know mama FRIST DAY OF SKUL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mama came into my room running and I got up in a JIFF! We both ran into on another, hugging and began to jump up and down with such excitement. Papa joined in on the fun as well. I love my parents.

" mama, papa I am going to take a nice hot shower, is that ok?"

" OF COURSE BABY! School today doesn't start till 9 TODAY! Papi and I will take you. You run along now while papi and I prepare breakfast!"

OMG it was my first day of 3rd grade! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I was uber juice! Its been exactly 4years since I moved to LA PUSH and not a day has gone by without me looking forward to the NEW SCHOOL YEAR! I just loved school. The learning, the diversity, and friendships I've made each year always seemed to grow bigger then the previous year. As always mama and papa made me a heart healthy breakfast. Over the years I have grown very found of what my parents ate, nothing but organics and naturally raised. Mama made my absolute favorite: an egg white omelet packed with veggies, turkey patties and freshly squeezed OJ! YUUMMMMY! Last nite mommy brought home with her so much clothes! It was uber ridiculous! After many runway modeling and pictures, We have decided on a bright yellow raincoat, with a long cotton white sleeve shirt, along with a pair of well fitted chic dark wash jeans and my fave light grey UGG Boots. As I was blow drying my hair I caught a gimmice of myself in my mirror.

I had my mother's hair: beautiful jet black color with a touch of dark brown. Ever since I can remember it has always been long, volumeized, wavy, and beautifully oiled.

" Claire! BABY! Breakfast is READY!"

"Here we go Clair. Another year, are you ready?" I said to myself while I looked back at the reflection of my mirror. I nodded and ran downstairs

"OH! Look at our baby!"

" How do I look? Its not to much right papa? Right mama? I just want to …….."

" BABY! NONESCENCES! YOU LOOK PERFECT"

Thank god. I just wanted to fit in, be just like every other girl. But my family, we just looked……….. so different…….. and……. so much younger then the rest of the parents. WE WERE NOT YOUR Average Family.

" Do we have everything set for this year ladies?" my father asked as I took a seat

" YES" my mother and I said together. I chocked a little on my OJ when that happened

" I just don't understand why you ladies JUST had to always go into the city to buy all of your school supply for this year. Why couldn't we have just gone downtown or something?" my father said after he stuffed a huge cheesy piece of his meaty omelet

" DADDY you know how mama and I love just love ALL OF those penny and dollar sales at office max, office depot, target, Wal-Mart and Kmart! It was sooooooo crazy this year. That was fun right mama?"

" yes yes it was! Noah you cant lie with all of those sales not only did we save like literally thousands of dollars, but were stocked UP for the entire year AND WE CAN STILL donate like so MUCH to the schools"

Papa just grin "yeah lily you never did tell me just how those cashiers hooked you and Claire UP SO MUCH"

Mama didn't answer, how could she! She was chocking on her entire meal.

"Papa you know that NO ONE can resist mama's beauty! COME ON NOW!

" Or yours BEAR!" a husky voice answered

"QUIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (dude where the heck the Quil come? He came out of NO where, WHO CARES its my BEST AMIGO) I yelled while I ran towards him. In one scooped he picked me up and hugged my all at the same time. I've never told QUil that taking in a breathed of his natural scent always relaxed my entirely. Ummmmmmmmm peppermint and la push's ocean.

" Claire" he said so homely

" Quil you've made it. Thank you." I said so appreciated. I took my face away from my favorite nook and looked at him straight in the eyes and he did the same

" I know you're a Koala but I really do treasure the fact that you woke up to see me off on my FRIST DAY OF SCHOOL! Thank you KWIL KWIL" with that I placed my face back to my favorite nook.

Quil lightly set my back on my feet, kneed down, and took my little hands

" Bear I will always be here, there, wherever you WANT ME to be. Koala or not. first day or not. You know that." He did that goofy laugh he always did and in return it always made me beam.

"Bear what's going on? Your not nervous or anything right" I just shook my head

"by the way bear you look absolutely stunning"

"Really? Not to fashionable for a 3rd grader right?" I said while I stepped away a little and did a little twirl

Quill laughed " not at all BEAR"

I grabbed quil's hands " kwil kwil let go finish up breakfast, kay?"

" K BEAR, lets go get our grub on"

_**QUIL's POV**_

"Quil mann your coming along with us right?"

" YES QUIL you have to come. You always come!

"KWIL you have to! I mean if your still sleeee……….." I put my fork up to stop Claire from talking her nonsense.

"BEAR! You know I wouldn't miss it FOR THE WORLD!" I said with egg white and turkey coming out of my mouth. Everyone just laughed

" YAY!" my imprint yelled while she ran towards me.

**************************************************************************************************** " I love you mama, I love you papa, I love you kwi kwi. DON'T WORRY I'll BE FINE. GO on NOW! Am a big GIRL. BYE everyone I love you!"

And with those final words my imprint and a daughter vanished quickly through a crowd of children

We just stood there, so silent yet so HAPPY

A crying Father, Mother, and Wolf moment later

"Baby its ok, they'll get off in just a couple of hours, baby please don't……."

" NOAH, you don't know how it feels, snuff snuff snuff snuff, its gets harder and harder each year!"

" you got that right" I whispered to myself

" baby what did you expect? Claire is growing up. We should be…… "

" OF COURSE AM PROUD! Don't you say it "

They went on like this for hours, well Mrs smith as least. We just stood there until the Principle had to come out and basically kick us OUT. I mean if it wasn't for Mrs. Smith and her appearance…. HEY HEY HEY don't get the wrong idea am just pointing out the obvious, Mrs. smith is very pretty its just that sometimes……………….

" ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME MAN" said embry

" YEAH QUIL WAT THE FUCK IS YOU PROBLEM MAN" said Seth

" Lily is a fucking MIF! FUCK I fucking hate NOAH" said Brady

"That niggea gets to FUCK HER EVERY minute of the DAY! FUCK!" said Collin

Before I could even get a single letter out Sam spoke

" ENOUGH" with that one word everyone was dead quiet.

" I will not tolerate this CHILDISH behavior. We have discussed about this before, we are NOT to talk about MRS. Smith like that EVER AGAIN. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

No one answer until fucking Brady and Collin had the exact SAME FUCKIN THOUGHT

" Dude imagine Claire"

BOOM

SMASH

CRIES

AWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Quil"

"DON'T"

"QUIL"

"WHAT"

"Hey, look I …….."

" NO SAM YOU CANT FCKING UNDERSTAND! You cant understand how ever time am around those two in form they secretly try to hide their thoughts about Claire! You don't have the slightest idea how it feels because Emily has NEVER BEEN……."

BAM!

FUK MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT EMILY LIKE THAT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

Fuck how long was it going to take to heal the left side of my face. I looked at SAM. I've never seen him like this. I've really done it this time. As I was petting my left side I began to talk

" You know what I MEAN SAM. OF course Emily is pretty"

" DAM RIGHT SHE IS!" he was blowing smoke out of his ear

" Of course. But you know the guys have never been like THAT around Emily, she's our Beautiful mother whom has been there for each and everyone of us FROM THE Beginning"

"THAT'S A FUCKING FACT! So how dare you bite the hand that has been feeding you all these year QUIL! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY EMILY, your mother LIKE THIS QUIL!"

" I apologize SAM. But can't you at least understand how hard it's been for me to control the guy's reaction to MY Claire!? HOW GOD'S SAKES she's ONLY IN THE 3rd GRADE and she's already getting these type of reactions form twenty year OLD MOTHER FUCKERS" now I was releasing some smoke out of my EARS!

I saw a change in SAM. For once he finally understood where I was coming from

" Quil"

"Sam if you don't have anything else to say, am out ait. Just give me some space"

"Fine. But you know were"

"YES, I know. We're having a meeting. Sure sure"

I ran along the banks of our beautiful La Push beach. I couldn't keep on beating the living shit out of EVERY mother fucker that keep thinking about MY Claire LIKE THAT

" yeah I could" I said to myself

" NO YOU CANT" ugggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg will it always be like this? Why is it even bothering me right now!? What the FUCK!

" your just so over protected and the jealous type I guess" I said to myself. Great am talking to myself, that's just UBER! I kept on arguing back and forth like this till I heard an angle call my name

" Quil?" WAIT, NO PLEASE. It's not. FUCK IT IS! SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" WAY TO GO QUIL HOW THE FUCK TO YOU FORGET THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF TODAY"S PLAN"

Let me tell you I didn't even run this fast when I was on the battle field with those new vamps

"QUil?" but I thought he was. Claire gosh STOP being so needy, selfish. He has work to do and he's probeley dead on tired. Not to memntion he's always hanging out with an 7 year old


	9. Author’s Little NOTA:

Author's Little NOTA:

Hola my beautiful readers!

Sorry for not updating is such a long time! Being uber busy here at UC Davis deciding on major life changes ( like switching from a science major to a Man Econ major ).

BUT not to worry! I will begin on writing and editing the Love Perfection Of Quil And Claire NEXT Saturday March 20th, so LOOK OUT for a NEW POSTING FROM ME! The only changes am planning on making is switching it to TWO POVs, Quil's and Claire's, and maybe once in a while Lily's. I love multiple POVs but it's just so hard for me because I want to write from EVERYONE"S POV. LOL LOL LOL LOL

Also **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

send me ANY IDEAS of any sort!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Smith familia are_ Perfect and Special_, I've been trying to incorporated those hints so that in later chapters it would ALL TIE together (I really should have outlined more Carefully and more detailed). Also please know that I am trying UBER HARD TO make Nessie and Claire the BEST OF Friends, well more like blood related sisters, my only problem is that freaking nessie grows up completely in 7 years while Claire grows at a normal rate but something will happen when she's at a _Certain age_ …….. NO she wont get bitten by a vampire am sorry………………. :D

In the meantime please check out the fabulous and genius works on the favorites authors I've marked/ saved on my little profile thingy. OMG "The War" by EllaRose IS SO FUKIN Amazing! OMG This girl is gifted! And also Johnny boy's work is pure genius as well! UBER UBER UBER jealous that he is able to pop out those beauties of chapters EVERYDAY while still attending a University! He's so gifted!

I hope everyone is going to buy the NEW MOON DVD and I hope everyone has been attending their local/near by 2010 Twilight Convention! I KNOW I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! San Francisco's TwiCon WAS FUKIN Unbelievable! Look at my profile PIX! Am on the RIGHT! My sister is a lucky bitch, LOL! I love her!


	10. First Day Of 3rd Grade

My first day of school was perfect. I was always the first to introduce myself, made a lot of new friends, and homework was so easy that I secretly finished in class without my teacher knowing. Ever since I can remember I've always done well in every subject. Perhaps it was genetics, my father is an engineered who attended MIT and my mother was a woman of business and fashion who attended Harvard. By day I went to public school but by night I was semi homeschooled. Of course not officially, but after realizing that at the age of 5 I could retrain a whole lot of information, my parents asked me if I wanted to keep on learning more then what my teachers taught me. I was ecstatic! I love to learn! I guess you can say that I was a "nerd" at heart and I didn't mind one little bit. Today our school had to take an exam and I whizzed through what was suppose to be finished in 2 hours in 30mins.

"kwi kwi" I whispered. . . . . but I thought . . .. . gezzz Clair, Quil does has other Friends you know he cant always spend his time with you I said to myself. But secretly I wanted him to. Don't ask me why but he was more than just my best friend, he's the brother and sister I would never have. Despite having a big family I always felt secretly alone . . . .

"Clair" someone called out my name while I stood on the corner of our school.

"Hey Kimberly!" I said

Kimberley came up and hugged me so tightly.

"Kim I cant breath" I said

" SORRY! I just really miss talking to you. I cant believe I forgot to give your invitation to my sleep over this Saturday!"

"Cool! I'll be there! Would you like me to bring anything?"

"OMG if you have makeup that would be so cool! So I'll see you there kay!" and she hugged me again

And then I smelled my favorite scent, Peppermint….. QUIL! ! !

"Bear am so sorry, am like 5mins… it would never happen again… I . . . " too late I ran to QUIL and he picked me up

Kim just stood there, I know it was so rude of me but it was quil! I missed him!

"WOW your brother is TALL, how tall are you?"

I just had to giggle and kwil kwil just beamed his white pearl teethes

"Remember Clair no boys allowed! And kim just walked away while quil and I started laughing and walking home

"honey, how was your first day of 3rd grade!" my mother said so excellently

"omg mom it was soooooooooooooooo awesome! And look my first invite to a sleep over"

"oh yes Mrs. Watts called me this morning, she said that you were one of the first friends Kimberly wrote on her invite list. She invited a lot of girls to her sleep over. We should go shopping!

"yay! Shopping shopping shopping" my mother and I both screamed while jumping up and down

" honey don't you think you and Claire have enough clothes already" my father said as he walked in to pick me up and kiss me on my cheek.

"nonsense" my mother and I both said.

"quil you should come with us!" I said

"yeah quil winter is approaching and a new jacket and a couple of pair of shoes can come in handily" mama said

Now when my mother and I said shopping we didn't mean going to the mall, which is always fabulous, nope we meant picking out free samples from her vault at work! I don't know what exactly mama worked in but everywhere we went people praised us . . . . . . . I wonder what mama did work in . . .. . . oh well she always brought home so much clothes :D

Mama and I waited for quil to respond

"yeah sure" said quil

"Yay" I said

"Alrighty then" said mama "lets go"

Saturday

I woke up to the cool breeze of La Push

"mmmmmmmmmmm fresh ocean scent" I said as I stretched my arms apart

Last night mama and I decided on a kaki color pea coat, with a navy blue long sleeve shirt along with a pair of light wash jeans and my favorite light brown leather boots.

And for the next day…. I think I'll just take a navy blue sweater and a white shirt. I can simply just wear the same jeans and boots. Time for a shower! The warm water always wakes me up, im an early morning bird type of gal :D this steamy hot water not only relaxes me but wakes me up

"Bear! honey time for breakfast!" said papa

"Si papi !" I responded

"Claire" I said to myself "do you have everything"?

Toothbush, check

Hairbrush, check

Clothes for the next day, check

Are you packing everything in your favorite SNOOPY backpack, Double CHECK!

Okie dokie then I am all set OH wait the makeup mama and I bought last for Kimberly's party! Mama told me to buy two sets so that I can share and leave my makeup kit with Kim after the party. I don't understand why mama didn't want me keeping the makeup…. Oh well am not really into those bright colors but painting my nails is really kool

As I ran down the staris I saw my beautiful parents. As always they were making out, " gross" I said as I laughed

They just laughed as well

"I love your mother Claire, I cant help it"

" I know papa" and with that our back door opened and in came quil

"quil!"

"bear!"

We just laughed

"come on quil time to eat some yumm-O breakfast, am starving"

"so am I bear" he said

My parents and quil drove me over to kim's house. OMG I was so excited! ! ! this was my first sleepover ever! ! !

"so bear what do you and your friends have plan for today?" said quil

"OMG quil we're going to do EVERYTHING! ! ! ! " and then I started rumbaing about god knows what….. what I don't remember I have other seriously matters on my mind right now…. Like the love of my existence… ANYWHO back to my childhood!

"dear lord did kim invite the entire school lily?"

" well mrs. Watts told me kim didn't know if she wanted a party or sleep over… I guess she got both?"

"well lets go find out" said papa

I placed my face on our car's window "WOW my first party and sleepover…YAY!"

My family and I parked in what seemed to be the only space left, everything in this part of the neighborhood was completely filled. As we parked kim and her parents came out

"noah, lily, quil, Claire! We're so happy you can join us please come in for a drink we're just about to sing happy birthday to Kimberly.

"Claire Claire Claire omg you have to be next to me when I cut my cake" said Kimberly in her cute pink dress, she look so stunning! Her hair was nicely done along with a touch of pink lip-gloss

"omg did you invite our entire school?" I asked her

"OMG yeah I did, isn't it awesome at first I couldn't decided if I wanted to have a sleepover or a party so I just asked my parents if I can have both and since im an only child I guess I could isn't that kool! ! you should ask your parents if you can have both TOO! ! !

All the adults we're inside the house while everyone else was outside playing and jumping on a jumper! OMG NO way that is so KOOL! ! ! !

"dude all the grown ups are inside talking and eating while were out here jumping! Come on everyone has been asking when you would be coming! ! ! even the boys!" and as soon as she said that we both looked at each and said

"" all guys are stll yucky except for …. Never mind that's for another time :D

I think by the time the "sleep over fun time" came along all the girl were dead tired, we just wanted to go to sleep

"Claire what are you doing just go to sleep" said Kimberly

" Kim I cant I have to brush my…."

.

All the girls woke up around the same time, in the afternoon.

"come on girls!" kim said very happily

"my parents are making us a big breakfast"!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOO food. I love food. I was like my father I ate everything and never gained a single pound

After many makeover and painting everyone's nails our parents came to pick us up around 5pm.

"thank you so much for coming Claire!"

"omg of course kim we're friends"

"BEST of friends" she said

"yes best of friends"

I don't quit remember who picked me up since I fall alsleep while we drove back to my house but who ever it was kept me extremely warm until they tucked me inside my bed

"goodnight bear. I love you. "


	11. Summer Aurora

The summer of 3rd grade forever changed everyone's life.

This was the summer I discovered I was athletic. Always running with quil and his pack of friends through La Push's forest. A mixture of tranquility and nature created perfection.

I remember feeling so connected to nature that summer that at times it scared me that I could listen and sense everything around me so perfectly. Nothing frighten me, the forest felt like home even at night.

This was the year I discovered that I loved fashion just like my mother. Fashion became an art for me, expressing my inner most thoughts with clothing and shoes, OMG shoes…. It an addiction I am proud to have . . . .

This was also the year that Aurora saved me

For as long as I could remember I have always wanted a sibling but every time I would try to bring it up mama and papa would just get so sad. So by 3rd grade I learned early on that I always be an only child, with the exception of Quil

"bear?"

"yes"

"Claire what's wrong honey" quil said so freighting

"nothing" I said as I was on the verge of tears

"did someone hurt you! Claire did someone…" I laughed while I let a tear drop. quil held onto me

"no quil, no one can touch me with the self defense moves you and the pack have been teaching me i will forever be safe and grateful" I said smiling at him as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Then whats wrong bear " quil said as he wiped away my tear gently

I stayed salient

"Please bear you scaring me" I can see that I was about to make quil cry, NO please don't cry!

I hugged him as he hugged me back

"I wish I could be normal" I lied

"Claire what are you talking about you are normal!"

"Really" I lied again

"yes bear you are" quil said

"okay I believe you" I said sincerely

Later that evening we had dinner but I wasn't too hungry

"Clair is something wrong honey" papa asked

"no papi. Im….. well im just not hungry" I said

"but its your favorite mija. Steamed tilapia fish with veggie rice" mama said while brushing my hair behind my ear

" its my favorite mama and its delicious but may I be excused and go to bed early?" I asked

Mother and father just looked at each other, worried.

"sure honey. Remember to brush your teeth and hair before heading to bed" mama said

" I will mama" I said as I ran up the stairs

I decided to take a long hot bath. I dropped a couple of peppermint oil drop in the bath before getting in. By the time I got out of the bath, my parents were in my room waiting for me

"Claire are you sure everything is okay?" my mother asked while my father was at her side

I lied and smiled " yes mama don't worry its just been such a long day. you know, running with quil and his amigos, its very tiring yet relaxing"

"okay honey, if you need anything your mother and I will still be up for a while" and on that note by parent kissed me good night and left my room.

While brushing my hair on my bed I slowly began to cry. I sincerely wished I had a sister….. I remember that night perfectly because after silently crying myself to sleep, I woke in the middle of the night to a whisper.

"hermana"

Laying flat on my bed I open my eyes widely and looked around my room

Nothing

I sat up and closed my eyes to listen carefully this time

"hermana"

There it was again! but this time it was coming from the window that faced the forest, I ran to my window.

It was such a beautiful scenery. The shadows of the trees, the bright moon, the shinny ocean.

It was just my imagination until I saw a shadow lurking into the forest.

"hermana"

Why are you whispering "sister"! Do you think this a cruel joke I mentally yelled. I was going to show them, as soon as I see who you are im going to call out QUIL You would have never wished I called out Quil.

I ran into my closet quietly and changed into a black sweater, dark jeans, and black boots.

I remember not caring if my parents were up or not I was furious. There was something in my head and it was FUCKING with me! No one fucks with me!

I opened my window and slide down to the second floor and than down the first floor and finally made it to the ground.

i pulled my black hoody up so that my face could be covered and walked into the forest where I saw the shadow lingering earlier.

I turned around to see my house once more before walking into the forest

The forest was so peaceful. All I could hear were the trees moving against the wind. So relaxing

"hermana"

I followed the voice

"Hermana"

Where was this voice directing me to

"Hermana"

"Hermana"

"Hermana"

I arrived at a beautiful yet secluded waterfall.

The voice came from waterfall

"Hermana"

"Hermana"

"Hermana"

But how was this possible I walked up as close as I could to the waterfall and felt that there was no wall behind it. I smiled and walked in

"Hermana"

"Hermana"

"Hermana"

"Hermana"

"Hermana"

I arrived to an isolated pond. I bent down and touch the pond. It immediately began to ripple. As it rippled it began to illuminate. Beautiful aurora lights began to come out of the pound and in an instant filled the room

I turned around to see if the aurora lights where filling the skies of La Push. Instead I found that the once hallow waterfall entrance was now enclosed by a solid rock wall

"Don't be alarmed my child. For I have heard your suffering and desire to help"

I looked back at the pond.

"Where are you" I said calmly

"Here my child" the pond rippled

"How is it possible that you heard my sufferings?" I asked

"Because you are a child of nature. As I am the mother"

"That's impossible. I look like my mother and father" I yelled back

"Ask your mother. She knows the history of our nature. My child you had asked and I have come. My children do not suffer. With this I shall create you a sister as our kind can only rear once in our lifetime. Goodbye my child."

"WAIT! What do you mean! ! !"

"Hermana Luna" and with those last words the pond stopped rippling.

Everything was silent. I turned around to see that I still have been enclosed in the waterfall.

Suddenly the pond began to vigorously boil. The aurora lights swirl around the pond and began to form a shape

"QUIL!"

I screamed and ran to the solid entrance.

"QUIL!" I kept on screaming his name while pounding on the solid entrance .

"QUIL! Please HELP ME! I said crying

I heard the howling of a wolf but what good would those poor animals do.

"QUIL! HELP ME! I keep on pounding on the door as the aurora lights continue to shape some sort of figure

There was a loud force against the solid entrance.

"Claire! Are you in there!"

"Quill HELP! ! ! IM SORRY! ! ! ! Help its going to KILL ME!

Instantly the forces began to grow louder and louder and louder. But nothing would tear that wall down . The aurora lights began to glow brighter and brighter making it impossible to see the figure

I sat down, wrapped my arms my knees and closed my eyes

"im sorry quil. Im sorry mother and father. I followed a whisper that only leaded me to despair" I said as a tear fall down my cheek


End file.
